


Hips don't lie

by Celestialpricess



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa Weiss, Modern AU, PWP, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess
Summary: Weiss comes home after having a terrible day so far. Luckily her day is about to get a lot better with the surprise Ruby has for her.basically pwp.Disclaimer: RWBY and all the characters belong to Roosterteeth.Song: Hips don't lie by Shakira
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Hips don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attampt to write smut, please don't throw cookies at me if it's not good
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for the gramma mistakes, English isn't my first language.

Weiss is having a bad day so far. She woke up too late, had to skip breakfast and the day was filled with boring meetings with some old geezers who try to make her their little pupped, or treat her like she is just some kind of eye candy for them! This wasn't anything new but it was so much worse since she didn't even get her good morning kiss from her beloved girlfriend!

To make things worse, it was raining like hell and she forgot her umbrella. 

So now soaking wet while driving home, she really questions why she didn't get rid of most of these perverted geezers yet. 

At least she can look forward to enjoying Ruby's cooking when she gets home.

And of course some much needed cuddling. A day without cuddling would be a true torture!

Entering the house like a wet dog the first thing she did was go and take a shower before catching a cold. She could greet Ruby properly afterwards.

So after warming up in the shower, Weiss felt like a whole new person!

Now dressed in a comfortable shirt and a pair of pants, she makes her way to the kitchen where she already could hear some loud music blasting, which was always a good indicator of which mood Ruby is in.

Right now she could identify the song as Hips don’t lie from this latin singer Weiss knows Ruby loves, but she just can never remember her name. Shikara? Shantira? No, well it doesn’t matter right now. Entering the kitchen she immediately noticed three things.

First Ruby was cooking her favorite food. Some handmade warenikis after her grandma’s recipe with a fresh apple pie as a dessert.

Secondly Ruby was cooking while shaking her hips to the music and singing along in her perfect mix of spanish and english. And the last but most apparent thing is that her girlfriend is wearing nothing but an apron…... and her pants suddenly felt a lot more tighter after taking in the scene.

Ruby doesn’t seem to have noticed her so far. Feeling a bit cheeky after her evening got suddenly a lot more enjoyable than the rest of the day she has had, Weiss sneaked up behind her Rose, starting to shake her hips along the music as well she put her arms around the now startled Rose and hugs her from behind.

Turning her head to look at the taller woman, Ruby gives her a smile and kiss to greet her girlfriend.

“Hello to you too snowflake.” putting the knife she’s holding downRuby turns fully around in the embrace “How was your day babe?*

Nuzzling her face into the other woman's hair and taking a deep breath Weiss let out a deep sigh “Now that I got my kiss a lot better. But seriously today was one of these days where I just want to scream and punch someone.”

The music that Ruby was listening to gets to the refrain and Weiss looks at her girlfriend's attire again. “So is there a reason why you are cooking while only wearing an apron? Not that I am complaining about the nice surprise” The boner she is spouting should be evident enough of that. 

Their hips still moving to the music together Ruby blushes a bit after remembering her attire.

“Well I thought you would be out for a bit longer and just wanted to surprise you a bit. I was going to ask you if you’d first want dinner, a bath or….me” noticing the damp hair of her lover Ruby sighs “ guess I failed with the timing.”

Remember a scene like that from an anime they watched a while ago, Weiss couldn’t help but dive in to give Ruby a passionate kiss. 

Barely keeping her hands on these enticing hips and not letting them roam around, Weiss swallowed and Ruby could see the hungry look she was receiving, causing her cheeks to burn since it’s clear her lover is hungry for something else than dinner.

“If you don’t mind...I would take my dinner first.” If the counter wouldn’t be used for actual dinner preparations Weiss would love nothing more than to take Ruby right then and there. 

But luckily Weiss still knew how to mind her table manners.

And so, she goes back to kissing Ruby while grabbing her girlfriends ass and lifts her up with practised ease. Not wanting to break the kiss, Ruby wraps her legs around the taller woman while Weiss walks them over to the dinner table.

They only break the kiss for a few seconds to get some air before going back to making out.

Placing Ruby on top of the table, Weiss’s hands are now free to play with her food.

Since Ruby was only wearing an apron to begin with, it didn’t take much to strip that off, giving Weiss some nice eye candy “beautiful” is all the CEO mutters while shamelessly ogling her.

Ruby's face is flushing a bit red, partly from being out of breath but mostly because Weiss is looking at every inch of her body with a hunger like she hadn’t eaten in weeks.

In that moment Ruby knew that she was Weiss’s dinner, and that thought turned her on a lot more than she had already been from walking around naked in their house.

Licking her lips, Weiss doesn’t waste any time before she starts to kiss and nibble on her girlfriends neck, earlobe and collarbone, leaving bite marks and hickey. 

One of her hands is gripping the shorter woman's hip to keep her steady on the table while the other starts to play with her breast. 

Arching her back a bit Ruby doesn’t even try to stifle the moans from the pleasure, getting more aroused by the second. She is sure that Weiss has her already so wet that a small puddle of her arousal is collecting on the table.

“Weiss...stop..teasing me..” is all Ruby can say in between moans. She always enjoys when Weiss takes her time with the foreplay, but she really wants her girlfriends attention further down.

Smirking Weiss stops her hand playing with her breast and lets it slowly wander further down. As soon as it reaches its destination she rubs two of her fingers along Ruby's slit.

“My my, you are already so wet. You must have really missed me then.” Weiss can’t help but to tease her a bit, but she wasn’t wrong. Most days they have enough time to have some morning sex, be it a surprise blow job or just a quicky it’s rare for them to go a whole day without at least making out in the morning.

Their friend Blake always jokes that they are fucking like rabbits and will soon end up with more than a few offsprings. 

Chuckling a bit at her impatience Weiss lines herself up with Ruby’s dripping wet entrance “Well I guess you are more than ready for the main course.” And without waiting for a response she pushes herself completely in Ruby’s honey pot with just one strong thrust making both of them moan.

No matter how much they fucked, her pussy always feels amazing around her dick, so amazing that she’d love nothing more than to keep it in there forever.

Starting with small slow thrusts, Weiss knows exactly how to pace herself to make this the most enjoyable for both of them. Each and every thrust with her hip aims to hit that sweet sweet spot that lets Ruby see stars, making her even more of a moaning mess. 

While Weiss slowly starts to fuck her girlfriend faster, she goes back to making out with her, swallowing the lewid moans she is making.

For a while the only sounds that can be heard is the wet clapping of their hips and their muffled moans.

It doesn’t take long for both women to soon reach the edge.

Ruby is the first who cums with a loud cry of pleasure as her body tenses up. While she is riding out the orgasm, Weiss can’t help but let out a lewing moan of her own as her dick is practically milked by her lover's pussy. The warm wet walls massaging it in just the right way so that she can’t hold off her own orgasm and shoots her fertile sperm straight into Ruby’s womb.

While she is shooting several loads of cum, she can’t help but imagine them having soon cute little babies with white hair and silver eyes she could spoil as much as wants. 

Panting, both women need a minute to catch their breath before Ruby gives Weiss a slow and loving kiss “I love you snowflake.”

Not pulling out of her girlfriend Weiss smiles lovingly “ I love you too, my rosebud.” After kissing her again, Weiss can’t help but notice how she is still hard “Want to go another round?” She doesn’t need a verbal response since the looke Ruby is giving her more than confirms that she isn’t the only one who wants to keep going.

  
  
  


Winter is just about to ring the bell when she hears a loud scream from inside her sister's house. 

Not wasting any time she uses the spare key Weiss gave her in case of emergencies. 

Running in the direction she heard the scream from, she is about to ask what happened, when she stops at the dining room door, seeing Weiss practically drill her dick into Ruby, filling the young woman up with so much cum that it’s leaking out of her, dripping on the dinner table, which from the looks of it is practically ruined with the amount of body fluids on it.

Before any of them could notice her, she utters a firm nope and starts walking out of the house while muttering “ nope nope nope….” 

As she makes her way out she makes a mental note to tell Weiss that she better purify that table with fire and to buy a new one before she even thinks about inviting her over for dinner again.

On her drive home the song hips don’t lie started to play in the radio making the older woman hum along.


End file.
